darksoulsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gwyn, władca popiołów
Gwyn, władca popiołów – finałowy boss z gry Dark Souls. Położenie Znajduje się na samym końcu Pieca Pierwszego Płomienia. Opis Lord Gwyn nosi okazały, królewski strój ze złotymi opaskami na rękach i wielką koroną na głowie. Na jego nogach znajduje się coś w stylu mokasynów i bransoletek. W ręce trzyma wielki miecz przesiąknięty mocą światła i Pierwszego Płomienia. Ma on męską twarz o spokojnych oczach i z imponująco długą, siwą brodą i włosami. Kiedy Wybrany Nieumarły walczy z Gwynem w Piecu Pierwszego Płomienia, władca wydaje się być już pustym, biorąc pod uwagę jego wynędzniały wygląd, zwęgloną skórę i puste oczy. Historia Dark Souls Historia Przed pojawieniem się płomienia niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Gwyna, poza tym że miał wujka Lloyda. Był otoczony rycerzami, kiedy znalazł płomień i nosił swój charakterystyczny, królewski strój, więc jasnym jest to, że był władcą na długo przed tą chwilą. U progu Ery Ognia, Gwyn odkrył Duszę Lorda wraz ze Sprytnym Karłem, Gravelordem Nito i Wiedźmą z Izalith. Jego dusza ucieleśniała światło i mrok, pozwalając mu manipulować tymi cechami i wytwarzać potężne błyskawice. Czterej lordowie sprzymierzyli się z Seathem Scalelessem i zgromadzili silną armię, a dzięki swojej mocy rzucili wyzwanie Starożynym Smokom, by zdobyć władzę nad światem. Potężne, elektryczne strzały Gwyna oderwały smokom łuski, czyniąc je otwartymi na inne ataki i ostatecznie bestie zostały pokonane. W ten sposób rozpoczęła się Era Ognia, a Gwyn stał się Lordem Blasku Słonecznego i królem Lordran. Mieszkał on ze swoim klanem, który stał się nową i zróżnicowaną rasą, znaną jako bogowie, w mieście Anor Londo. Często ścigali smoczych potomków dla sportu. To nie dotyczyło Seatha, który zyskał uznanie za swoją pomoc i stał się częścią szlachty. Kiedy płomienie zaczęły zanikać, Gwyn i inni Lordowie zrobili wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby znaleźć rozwiązanie. Wiedźma z Izalith próbowała odtworzyć Pierwszy Płomień za pomocą własnej duszy, ale skończyło się to porażką i wiedźma, wraz z kilkoma swoimi dziećmi, przemieniła się w Łoże Chaosu, z którego zaczęły się rodzić demony. Srebrni rycerze Gwyna dzielnie walczyli, ale płomienie demonów zwęgliły ich zbroje, zmieniając ich w czarnych rycerzy. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Gwyn postanowił opuścić Anor Londo i udał się do Pieca Pierwszego Płomienia, aby zjednoczyć ów płomień i przedłużyć w ten sposób Erę Ognia. Zanim odszedł podzielił duszę pomiędzy swój klan i dzieci. Fragmenty duszy zostały przyznane Czterem Królom i Seathowi. Gwyn poświęcił się jednocząc płomień, a jego potężna dusza go podsyciła, przedłużając Erę Ognia. Wielu jego czarnych rycerzy ruszyło za nim do Pieca i zostali zmienieni w popiół, kiedy płomień został połączony. Od tej pory czarni rycerze zaczęli wędrować przez całą wieczność po Lordran jako pozbawione ciała duchy. Dusza Światła była w stanie utrzymać Płomień przez dziesięciolecia, lecz Gwyn w końcu stał się pustym. Sugeruje się, że minęło co najmniej tysiąc lat, kiedy zaczęły się wydarzenia w Dark Souls. Gwynevere, Frampt i Kaathe dali Wybranemu Nieumarłemu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że Gwyn będzie ostatecznym przeciwnikiem, którego trzeba się pozbyć. Każda z postaci ma jednak nieco inny punkt widzenia. Gwynevere zaklina głównego bohatera, aby ten zastąpił Gwyna i "zapobiegł dalszym ofiarom z nieumarłych". Frampt również jest za tym dodając też, że Wybrany Nieumarły jednocząc płomień przegna mrok i zdejmie klątwę nieumarłych. Jako, że Gwynevere jest w rzeczywistości iluzją, to ciężko powiedzieć czy jej słowa są zgodne z prawdą. Z drugiej strony Kaathe twierdzi, że Era Mroku, pozorna Era Ludzkości, następuje w naturalny sposób po Erze Ognia, a Gwyn, w strachu przed mrokiem i ludźmi, opiera się naturalnemu porządkowi rzeczy, poświęcając siebie samego aby utrzymać płomień. W przeciwieństwie do Frampta, Kaathe wierzy, że prawdziwym przeznaczeniem Wybranego Nieumarłego jest zniszczenie gasnącego Gwyna, stanie się czwartym Lordem i rozpoczęcie Ery Mroku. Armia Początkowo armia Gwyna składała się tylko ze srebrnych rycerzy. Kiedy narodziły się demony, wielu z nich walczyło z tymi potworami, zmieniając ich zbroję na czarną, co spowodowało przemienieniem ich w czarnych rycerzy. Wielu z nich towarzyszyło Gwynowi w drodze do Pieca Pierwszego Płomienia, w którym zostali spaleni na popiół i stali się bezcielesnymi duchami, wędrującymi po Lordran. Pozostali Srebrni Rycerze strzegli Anor Londo. Oprócz tego król utworzył specjalną grupę zwaną Czterema Rycerzami Gwyna, w której skład wchodzili: Ornstein Zabójca Smoków, przywódca całej grupy; Gough Sokole Oko, przywódca Zabójców Smoków; Ostrze Władcy Ciaran, zabójczyni; i legendarny, później pochłonięty przez Otchłań Rycerz Artorias. Przyjaciel Gwyna, Havel Skała, był generałem własnych sił, które były prawdopodobnie częścią armii władcy popiołów. Rodzina Gwyn był siostrzeńcem Wszechojca Lloyda i ojcem Gwyndolina Mroczne Słońce, którego (mimo tego, że był synem) wychowywał jako córkę. Oprócz niego Gwyn miał też dwie rzeczywiste córki, czyli Gwynevere i Filianore. Jego drugi syn był bogiem wojny, który odziedziczył światło poprzez swój pierworodny status. Jednak kiedy stanął po stronie Starożytnych Smoków, został natychmiast pozbawiony swego statusu i wszelkie odniesienia do niego, w tym jego własne imię, zostały całkowicie wymazane z historii. Yorshka, kapitan kompanii też prawdopodobnie była córką Gwyna, choć biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to Gwyndolin nadał jej imię i że ona sama niewiele wie o świecie, może to nie być do końca prawdą. Dark Souls II Chociaż nie jest to wyraźnie powiedziane, wydarzenia w Dark Souls II ''mają miejsce setki lub tysiące lat później. Wystarczająco dużo, aby powstało i upadło kilka królestw w międzyczasie. Pokazano również, że niezależnie od decyzji Wybranego Nieumarłego, czy połączyć płomień czy nie, cykl nieumarłych nadal istnieje i nadal trwa. W tych czasach Gwyn został już dawno zapomniany. Był on wspominany tylko jako Bóg Słońca, a jakiekolwiek odniesienia na jego temat znajdują się w opisach czterech cudów: włóczni błyskawic, wielkiej włóczni błyskawic, słonecznej włóczni i oślepiającego pocisku. Dusza, którą upuszcza po śmierci Stary Żelazny Król w NG+, jest określana w opisie jako "po wspaniałej duszy" i można za jej pomocą stworzyć oślepiający pocisk lub wielki łuk zabójcy smoków. Tworzy to pewnego rodzaju związek między Starym Żelaznym Królem a Gwynem. W momencie kiedy Nosiciel Klątwy spotyka Aldię, Mędrca Pierwszego Grzechu, ten odnosi się do Gwyna jako "Pana Światła", który zmienił naturalny porządek oraz rozpoczął cykl światła i mroku. Wyraża swoje oburzenie Gwynem za uczynienie ludzi mniejszymi od swoich pierwotnych celów i do tego uważa, że król dokonał "Pierwszego Grzechu". Dark Souls III W momencie kiedy rozpoczyna się ''Dark Souls III, pozostałe dzieci Gwyna zostały rozproszone, zabite lub pochłonięte przez Aldricha, Pożeracza Bogów. Wielka katedra Anor Londo popadła w ruinę, a ostatni syn, Gwyndolin przejął tytuł "Króla Bogów" od swojego ojca. Gwyn uległ reinkarnacji wraz z innymi Władcami Pogorzelisk, tworząc boską manifestację, znaną jako Dusza Pogorzelisk. Ta ostatnia linia obrony przed Nierozpalonym była połączeniem wszystkich Władców Pogorzelisk, którzy zjednoczyli Pierwszy Płomień. Istota ta dysponowała ich stylami walki i ruchami. Niektórych z nich używał dawniej Gwyn, takich jak np. chwyt wywołujący eksplozję lub kopniak wytrącający z równowagi. Przywołania Do walki z nim można przywołać ducha Solaire'a z Astory, ale tylko jeśli się go wcześniej uratowało w Zagubionym Izalith. Jego znak przywołania znajduje się na szczycie klatki schodowej prowadzącej do areny z Gwynem. Ciekawostki * Wygląd i historia Gwyna wydaje się być mocno inspirowana Zeusem z greckiej mitologii. * W trzeciej części końcowy boss gry, czyli Dusza Pogorzelisk w drugiej fazie ma podobny sposób atakowania oraz muzykę jak Gwyn. * Kilka jego aspektów można porównać do walijskiego bóstwa: Gwyna ap Nudda. **Gwyn ap Nudd był podobo wojowikiem o "poczerniałej twarzy", podobnej do pustego ciała Gwyna i królem "uczciwego ludu". Bogowie z Lordran również byli uczciwi. **W legendach arturiańskich i pismach Gwyn ap Nudd był władcą raju zwanego Annwn, czyli "Zaświaty". Jest ono całkiem podobne do Anor Londo w czasach swojej świetności. **Dodatkowo występują podobieństwa między Gwynem ap Nuddem prowadzącym dziki gon w walijskiej legendzie a Gwynem polującym na smoki. Galeria Plik:Gwyn 2.jpg|Gwyn w intrze Plik:Gwyn 3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Plik:Gwyn 4.jpg|Posąg Gwyna i Gwynevere w Anor Londo Plik:Gwyn 5.jpg|Posąg Gwyna i prawdopodobnie Sprytnego Karła w Mieście Pierścienia, w Dark Souls III Muzyka en:Gwyn, Lord of Cinder Kategoria:Bossowie w Dark Souls Kategoria:Historia Dark Souls Kategoria:Władca Pogorzelisk Kategoria:Bóstwa w Dark Souls